Battle of the bands and maybe hearts
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Battle of the Bands at House of M. so whose gonna win? a little ROMY, JONDA AND KIOTR for yah
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer as always, I do not own x-men, or anything else tied to them. Marvel does, nor do I own any of the songs.

The story is set after the whole ascension episode, and the x-men and the brotherhood all live together. At least in this story.

"Oh my God!"

All the heads at the table turned to an over hyperactive Kitty who had a flyer in her hands while jumping up and down.

"Like guess what I just got." She asked.

"A clue?"

"A brain?"

Laughter erupted around the table while Kitty just stood looking pissed.

"Fine, I wont tell you, you'll like just miss out on the most incredible news ever." She said sitting between Rogue and Wanda.

"Alright Kitty, we'll bite. What is it?" asked Scott across from her. She thrust the paper to his face. "Battle of the bands at club House of M (1)! Isn't that like awesome or what?"

"What's the House of M anyway?" asked Jean her arm wrapped around Scotts waist.

"ITS LIKE THE MOST AWSOME CLUB EVER FOR MUTANTS!"

"Kit, not so loud." Warned Rogue.

Pietro zipped to Kitty and read behind her shoulder. "Cool-winner-gets-$25,000-dollars-and-gets-to-be-the-opening-band-for-The-Dazzlers(2)" he said super fast. "Pi, you don't sing, or play an instrument." His sister Wanda teased. "Yeah-but-I-got-some-cool-dance-moves-though."

"Great mon ami, dat will help if you were auditioning for a dance contest." Said Remy as he walked in the kitchen, following him were Pyro and Piotr.

"In which case mate, you still would lose!" said John, Pietro turned beat red as the others were laughing at him, he zipped to John, "Yeah? Like you have any talent."

"Actually mate, Oy do."

"Really? What can do you do?" asked Amara.

"I can play the guitar and piano."

"Wow, who would have guessed it."

"Yeah, but your not gonna win though dumbass, its called battle of the _bands_." Wanda jeered.

"Actually Oy already have a band, love." He said smiling at her.

"Oh really who?" she sneered at him for calling her love.

"These two." He said pointing at Remy and Piotr.

"What!?" everyone chorused.

"I don't think they count air instruments as playing." Said Scott, Remy just grinned "If they did homme we all know that you'll win along wid dat _pretty_ voice of yours"

Scott, jumped up to face Remy, "You want a -" He was pulled by Jean "Oh Scott cant you hold your temper with him for at least for five minutes." She told him. "He started it!" he whined to her. She just rolled her eyes, "Come on," she tugged Scott's hand out the kitchen "Bye everyone." She told everyone with Scott making a face at Remy.

"Yo, Red eye. You never told us what you do." Said told Toad hoping in front of Remy.

Remy grinned again. "Play the guitar too, and sing."

All the girls, sans Rogue and Wanda, swooned over the fact that Remy can sing.

"Really? Are you good?" asked Jubilee.

"Good enough that the Rogue actually wanted to hear me again." He said walking over to her, while at the same times everyone turned their attention to her.

"Ah did not!" she yelled.

"Nous conaissons la verite" (We know the truth.) He told her rubbing her shoulders and winking his eye, she just shrugged off.

"Whatevah."

"What about you Piotr? What can you do?" asked Fred.

"Body guard?" Lance said, everyone snickered.

Piotr shyly looked down and mubbled something incoherent.

"Didn't really catch that yo." Said Toad leaning on Piotr.

"I said I play the drums."

"Really!?" "Cool!" "Never would have guessed."

"Vats awesome! So… are you all gonna go?"

"Hell yeah mate, and we're gonna win." Said Pyro smugly.

"What makes you think that you're gonna win?" Wanda asked him.

"Well fille, like your fere always says we got 'mad skills'."

"Red eye, your gonna have to beat us though." Said Tabs

"Who is 'us'? asked Piotr

"The girls," said Sam "Wanda, Kitty, and Tabs have a band of their own."

He looked at the three guys. "Yall didn't know that?"

The three ex-alcolyts laughed, "Ya really dink we be afraid of an all fille band? Homme get real."

"What you like think we cant like beat you three?'

"Like yeah." Said Pyro mocking Kitty, he slung his arm around Remy "You shielas are going to go down." He and Remy smiled again smugly

"Ooohh, anyone wanna call bets?" asked Bobby.

"Hell yah!" the new mutants said.

"I do not think this is ri-" Piotr was cut off by Tabitha.

"I'll take the bet ice prick, bet: if we win you all have to be our servants for a whole 2 months."

"And if we win?" asked Pyro

"You like wont." Huffed out Kitty.

Remy's eyes shined. "If _we _win den yall will be at our beckoning call-"

"That's it? Gambit boy you're getting soft mate." Said Pyro

"Yah didn't let moi finish: if we win yall will be at our beckoning call dressed in your bikinis."

Pyro smiled devilishly, "Good one mate."

"I really do not think this is a-"

"Your on." Said Tabitha shaking Remy's hand.

"Well… mates might as well be practicing our thank you speeches." Pyro said walking out the kitchen, Remy following in tow blowing a fuck you kiss to the girls.

"Good luck ladies." Said Piotr following the boys.

Wanda waited till the boys were out of hearing range.  
"What the hell Tabs? Bikinis?" she yelled pounding her fist on the table, besides her Kitty was fuming.

"What? Oh come on girlies, you know we're gonna win." Tabs replied.

"We better, there is no way in hell I am going to wear a bikini in front of Pyro and Gambit!"

'Why are yall making such a big deal of this?" asked Rogue "It's nothing to fuss ovah."

"Rogue you wouldn't like understand this is like a big deal. We get to be the opening band for the Dazzlers. Like the coolest all mutant band in the like whole world"

"Big Whoop." Rogue said flatly, she got up and walked out. "Ah'm gonna go for a walk."

"Need company mein shweister" asked Kurt.

"Nein." She replied.

"Spoil sport." Said Tabs "Come on girls were going to have to practice."

"Like Oh no."

"What?" asked Wanda.

"It says for us to enter we need four people to be in the band." Kitty's eyes widened.

"There is like only three of us."

"And no one here can sing or play. We're toast." Said Wanda sinking down into her chair

"Hey we can sing!" said Jubilee, next to her agreeing was Rahne and Amara.

Sam and Spyke along with the rest of the boys in the kitchen laughed "Yeah right, no offense ladies we heard you sing, you guys sound like cats in water." Said Evan.

"Gee," Rahne said "how can we not take something like that offensively?" she asked sarcastically. "Anyway," said Sam "you girls might just want to grab one of them and make them play the tambourine or something."

"Really? That does even like count?"

"Sure it does."

"How would you know?" asked Wanda suspiciously.

"You're lookin at the guest DJs at House of M." said Evan grinning with his arm slung over Sam.

"How'd you two _pull_ that off? Tabs asked them in awe.

"Video contest, best DJ gets the spot."

"We tied."

"Uh-huh." Wanda turned her attention to Tabitha and Kitty "We got to practice." The three started to walk when they got stopped by Rahne, Jubilee, and Amara.

"Uhh… we'll think about." Said Tabs. They left.

Alana (X-23) waited till the girls sat down again. "That means no."

"Shut up."

Rogue made it past the doors with out the Cajun on her tail, he didn't mess with her except for that little comment in the kitchen.

But so far so good.

"Chere?"

Spoke too soon.

"What Gambit?" she turned to face him and his annoying smirk.

"Wanna come listen to us?" he asked

He asked kindly at least, maybe she could go.

"Yah would make a cute little groupie member." He said his eyes gleaming.

"Forget it." She said disgusted

He pulled her hand towards him and snaked his arm around her.

"Please?" he asked in low husky voice.

"Let go of me creep." She punched him in his gut.

He let go of her as he held his side, still smirking. "Thought the chere would like hear moi belle voice. You said your self you liked it."

"Ah said it was okay, nevah said Ah liked it."

"Come on Rogue."

She just walked away and slammed the door behind her.

'Creep'.

Wanda, Tabs, and Kitty were out walking after hearing the guys play.

"They're good." Kitty was still in awe "Really good." She started to panick.

"You guys I really like don't want to wear a bikini in front of them Lance will like kill me if I do."

"Don't worry Kit Kat, we wont lose." Tabs assured her.

"How can you like be so sure?"

Wanda saw Kitty, her eyes becoming watery, "Kitty? You seriously have to dump Lance. Look at what he's doing to you."

Kitty stood a little straighter, "He's not that bad."

Wanda and Tabitha looked at each other, thinking the same thing: denial.

Wanda decided to change the subject.

"We still have to find a fourth member though."

"Yeah, I like Amara, Jubs, and Rahne, but there is no way I having some one playing a tambourine in the same band I am in." stated Tabs

"You said it, think Alana has a hidden talent like we don't know about?"

"Doubt it." Said Wanda sourly.

They were all quiet for a few minutes until they heard something that sounded like a guitar.

"What the-?" they all looked at each other. The sound was distant, but they all wanted to find it. Who ever was playing could play.

"Hope they're a mutant" Tabitha prayed

"Like doubt it, but still come on." They separated to find the player of the guitar.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

Kitty heard the voice of a girl, a girl who could really sing.

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

'Who ever this girl is,' thought Tabitha 'she sure knows how to rock that guitar.'  
_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_'_Wow some guy really pissed her off' Wanda came closer to the voice.

_Without you_

The three girls found each other surrounded by crates; who ever was singing was sure about their privacy.

As they kept walking closer to the voice they saw some one.

Their mouths dropped open in awe as they saw the girl playing the guitar singing the last verses of the song.

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me_

They waited until she was finished and clapped aloud.

"Wahoo."

"Girl you rocked that guitar.

"That was like so cool."

But all the girl could do was blush madly and glare the three girls as she asked them.

"How much of that did you all hear?"

"Like the whole thing, you were amazing!" Kitty grabbed a journal lying down besides a crate and looked through it. "These songs are awesome Rogue, I never knew you could sing."

"Yah better not tell anyone about this." She threaten.

"Oh come on! Rogue, you can sing and play the guitar, and you were great." Tabs exclaimed.

Rogue only looked down; she felt a hand on her shoulder "Rogue? Why didn't you tell us played?"

"Yall never cared to ask." She shrugged off Wanda's hand and walked away.

Tabs turned to the two "We have to get her to play with us."

So does it suck or not? yah, you can tell me. its my first fan fic. 1) House of M- it was a comic series in X-men 2)yeah, dazzler is a mutant, but she had a band with the same name in the x-men ultimate series.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution, or the songs. Before I forget the song in the last chapter was "Pressure" by Paramore. so now lets continue…

After about three hours of practicing with John and Remy, Piotr felt tired and bored. He believed hanging out with those two jerks could make anyone turn into womanizing pigs. He liked John and Remy but he had his limits when it came to hanging out with them.

"Lance like let go!"

'Kitty?" he walked to the side of the mansion to see Lance clutching Kitty's wrist.

"Aw come on Kitty, it'll only be for a few hours." Lance begged.

"Lance, you know I can't. Besides I have to like practice."

"You can practice anytime." He growled.

Piotr growled himself as he saw Lance's grip on Kitty harden. That jerk was abusing her again.

"Lance, I mean it. Let go!" Kitty fazed herself out of Lance death grip. "We can go out later, but not now."

Lance wasn't going to give up, "So… practicing is more important than me?"

Kitty only shook her head as Lance started to advance on her "Lance, I like didn't say that! We just want to win."

"Yeah right Kit. Come on let's go." He started to pull Kitty's arm, harder than before.

"Ow, Lance you're hurting me."

"Come on Kitty"

"Lance, no!"

Lance felt Kitty pull back; he turned to her and pushed her to the ground. Who did she think she was telling him no? He started to advance on her.

Piotr had enough.

"Step back from Kathryn." He intervened. Lance turned to him "This doesn't concern you Steel Face."

"When it comes to hurting my friends, then I believe it does!"

Lance saw the big Russian eyes darken. He didn't have to go through this crap.

"Whatever," he started to walk away "we're not finished with this Kitty." He turned to her before he walked to his jeep and drove off.

Piotr gave out his hand to Kitty, who generously accepted it.

"Thanks Piotr." She told him as she dusted herself off

"You are welcome." Before he could stop himself he asked her a question that was going through his mind almost everyday.

"Kathryn, why do still keep going out with Lance when he treats you like this?"

"He's not so bad, he just…"

"Doesn't know how to treat women properly with respect" he finished for her.

"He does, he just doesn't like to be stood up"

"Or does he not like it when you stand up to him?" he asked her.

'I really don't want to have this conversation." She thought bitterly.

"Piotr I know him a lot better than you do, so like lay off!" she told him and walked away.

'Why does she always stay with him, after the way he treats her?' he thought as he walked back to the back yard where Pyro and Gambit were practicing.

"Piotr? Anything wrong homme?" Gambit looked at him

"No." he simply stated as sat down and began writing in his journal.

"Of all the people in the world why did thay they have to find meh?" Rogue said out loud.

"Talking to yourself chere?"

She spun around to catch Remy watching her, his demon eyes dead locked with hers, he was leaning on her door frame and his arms folded

"No," she lied "what are ya doing here? Don't yall have to practice?"

"Took a break." He told her walking toward her.

"What do yah want?" He wasn't even in her room for a minute and she already felt her self getting pissed.

"Wanted to know if you were coming to da show."

"Why?"

"Saved a special place for ya, dat's all." He smiled smugly.

"In the crowd or in yah bed?" she smirked at him.

"Yah wound ol' moi chere." He paused for a second "unless if yah want some space in mah-"

"Yah a creep, yah know that?" she asked him.

"Yah brought it up, chere not moi."

She started to walk out when he grabbed her hand.

"Come on chere, ah was just joking."

"Swamprat -"

"Chere, come on listen to us practice, you'll like us."

"Ah promised Kitty and Wanda Ah would listen to them."

"Yah really think those fille can play?"

"Bettah than yah."

"Chere come on, those petites couldn't stand a chance against us."

"Yah don't know that!"

"Already do. Those fille would have to practice twice as hard just to get close to us when it comes to talent."

"What if Ah joined them?" she asked him.

He started blankly at her and laughed, "Chere, you. Bon one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well what are yah gonna do? Stand dere and whisper yah 'songs'. Can ya even sing wit dat accent of yours?"

"Ya have an accent," she told him incredulously "and ya sing."

Gambit only shook his head. "Chere, yah couldn't last a second on stage while all dose people looking at yah. Yah would crack"

"Really?" she asked him, her eyes darkening

"Really. And yah know Ah'm right." He said smugly as let go of her gloved hand.

She stood there for awhile as his words sipped in. 'No,' she thought to herself 'Yah dead wrong.' Rogue grabbed her guitar that was hiding under her bed and her notebook.

She would show him.

"You guys we are dead."

"Oh come on Wanda, we sound great." Tabitha assured her.

"Yah, but we need to find another member, if Rogue doesn't join us we're toast."

"We could still let Jub-" Kitty started to say before getting cut by Tabs

"No, no tambourines what so ever!"

"So what are we going to do? We have to at least find better songs then this." Wanda said flapping around some papers they were practicing from.

That's when the door to the Danger Room, where they were practicing, opened with a bang.

"Got one more room in that band?"

"Rogue!!" Kitty jumped to her friend.

"Changed your mind?" asked Wanda smiling. "She better have!'

"Yep, and Ah got some songs to practice with." She told them giving her journal to Wanda and Tabitha to look through.

"Oh man!" Tabitha whined after reading some of the songs.

"What?"

"Kinda wished I betted the guys to serve us in there underwear now."

"Tabs!"

----Xavier's Back yard-----

"Piotr, Stop doodling in that damn journal man!" yelled Pyro.

"Not doodling." Piotr answered him behind the journal, "Den what are yah doing?" asked Remy.

"Nothing."

"Yeah?"

Remy and John turned to each other and both grabbed the journal form the un-expect Russians hands.

"Hey, give that back!"

Remy drew out his bo-staff to hold back Piotr as John looked through the journal.

"Hey Remy, old boy is holding back on us."

"Really?" Remy drew back his staff as Piotr fumed silently.

"Yeah, check this out."  
Remy read through it.

"Piotr, mon ami. Dis is great."

"Thank you, I guess."

Two hours, a couple of song changes, and a lot off key playing later the guys got their first song together. Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, Evan, Sam, Roberto, and the rest of mansion occupants (sans the Wanda, Rogue, Kitty and Tabitha) were cheering on the guys as they finished their song.

"Mates, I think we got!"

No bands playing yet. But the bands are up in the next chapter. So I'll get to that. And thank you to Choolio and b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc for my first reviews.


	3. rock this bitch!

As always I do not own the songs, or the x-men series… lets go!

Tonight was the night, battle of the bands at House of M. All the x-men were there, sans the teachers, and a lot of other mutants. Spyke and Cannonball were playing the music up front near the stage.

"You girlies ready?" asked Tabitha as she surveyed the crowd from the bar. All three girls were hanging back till the contest started.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Wanda told her.

"Kitty?"

Kitty only shook her head.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK?!"

Everyone on the club responded by cheering "Yeah!"

A girl with pink hair and spikes sticking out from her body took stage.

"My name is Sara a.k.a Marrow. And I'll be yah host for this bitchin evening.

"Anyone getting déjà vu?" asked an amused Tab to Wanda and Kitty. She looked to Evan for his reaction.

"You think like their related?" Kitty asked laughing a bit.

"Who cares?"

"Now it's my pleasure to introduce The Dazzlers! Give it up."

A bored looking girl with short jet black hair and multiple piercing took the microphone, behind her a few others who looked some what bored too.

"Ya'll know what to do." The girl told the audience "Pick your favorite, just make sure you don't pick a sucky group. Got it?" She finished, handing the mike back to Marrow.

"Hello shielas." The three girls turned to find a smug John with Remy and Piotr in tow.

"Are yah petites readah?" asked Remy casually sliding onto a stool next to Tabs.

"Ready than you'll ever know."

"Did you guys like find a fourth member?" asked Kitty to John

"Fourth member? What the bloody hell are you talking about?

Wanda smirked "You didn't read the sign up sheet did you?"

John shook his head 'no'.

"You have to have at least four people in the band, other wise you can't play." Explained Wanda.

"Damn it!"

Gambit cast his head down for a second, and then looked up. His red on black eyes glowing.

"Don't worry." Said Remy as he left to find Marrow.

"He can't hit on the MC." Asked Tabs "Can he?"

John stood there for a while trying to figure out what Gambit was doing.

He saw Gambit talking to Marrow, her face going little blank.

"Ol' boy still got it!" Pyro jumped, and faced Wanda.

"You girlies are going down."

"What?"

Remy came back to join them, "Hommes let's go." He motioned for them to follow him.

"How the hell did he do that?" Wanda turned to Kitty and Tabs, both looked surprised.

"The first two bands going head to head get set. Up first _The Alts_." Marrow finished putting the mike back on the stand, as she stepped down Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus got set. Pyro with his flaming guitar, Colossus sat down behind his drums, and Gambit strapped on his guitar.

Wanda watched as the x-men and the rest of the audience cheered them as they began.

Gambit stood up to the mike strumming his guitar a bit, "Dis goes to our drummer's special fille." Gambit said as he smirked.

"GAMBIT!"

Remy turned to Colossus who was beat red.

He just shrugged and turned back to the audience.

"You think their any good?" asked Kitty, none of them saw the boys play their new songs, and vise versa.

"One! One, two , three"

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?   
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. 

'Crap, Kitty!' Tabitha looked over at her friend; they both knew who the song was talking about.__

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect   
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.   


Wanda looked at the crowd; everyone was rocking their head to the song, and dancing a bit. She hated to admit it, but they were good.

_  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."  
x2_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.  


Kitty could feel her face get red hot, 'How dare they?!' she looked over at Lance who didn't seem to get the lyric in the song yet.

_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
x2_

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

The audience cheered and whooped as Gambit, Pyro, and Colossuses took a bow, and stepped down the stage.

It was no contest, Wanda and Tabitha (Kitty left and went back stage to find Piotr) watched as the audience chose the Alts after the second band finished. Making the Alts allegeable for the semi-finale

"Should we worry that even One eye and Red cheered for them?" asked Tabs.

"Let's go." Wanda pulled Tabs to the back of the stage to get set. It was their turn.

Remy was the first to greet them, "So petites still t'ink yah can beat us?" he asked them smugly.

"The only reason the crowd voted for you guys is because the other band sucked ass." Wanda said darkly.

"Luv? You jealous already?" John joined the conversation.

"No, cause we have a secret weapon." Tabs exclaimed.

"Ha, yeah right. What are you gonna to do hex the crowd?" Remy chuckled at John's little zing.

"Bettah make sure yah get yahr bikinies ready." Remy stated walking away from them and into the crowd. John and Piotr followed him shortly soon after.

Wanda turned to Kitty, "You ready Kitty?"

Kitty wiped her eyes "Yeah, lets like kick their butts already."

Tabs nodded and made her way on stage getting herself ready behind her drums, followed by Kitty who set herself with her keyboard.

Wanda looked towards the shadows where she felt someone waiting, "You ready?"

Rogue stepped out of the shadows, fueled by what she heard from Remy backstage. She had been there for awhile, she heard everything he said before he saw the girls.

"Readah"

------------------------------------------

Remy leaned backed on his stool by the bar, surveying the crowd.

"Guess chere never made it." He said to himself.

"You say something mate?"

"Nah." Remy took a gulp of his drink, watching as Marrow introduced the girls.

"What do you think their secret weapon is?" asked Piotr

"No clue, but we are about to find out."

"Next band up… the _Lady Sirens_! Give it up." Yelled out Marrow as she put back the mike back on its stand.

The three boys watched as Tabitha sat her self with the drums, Kitty with her keyboard, Wanda with her guitar… and ROGUE!?!

Remy choked on his drink. "Mate you alright?" asked a worried John.

"I did not know Rogue could play." Said Piotr in awe.

"You think they're gonna be any good?"

"We will see."

Remy didn't say anything as he watched Rogue step up to the mike.

"Everyone readah?" Rogue asked the crowd.

"YEAH!!"

Rogue turned to her band mates, "Sounds lahke it. This song goes to everyone with big egos who can't love" She smiled at them.

Wanda counted down. "And a one, one, two, three!"

Rogue and Wanda opened the song with their guitars,

"Can Rogue sing?"

Rogue opened her mouth and answered their question.

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it  


"Shit, they are good." Said John his eyes opened wide at the all girl band.

Piotr just stood there awe stuck.

_  
Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

'Merde.' Remy knew who Rogue was talking about.

He saw the crowd; everyone was dancing and rocking to the music. A lot more than their song. __

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

These scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

The whole audience broke out in cheers, Remy watched Rogue standing and smiling towards the crowd, the girls took a bow and left the stage laughing.

He saw Piotr smile and cheer on the girls as they left the stage, even John was applauding.

"Y'all really lahked them?" he asked the other two.

John just shook his head, "Oy'm just hoping that the next bands rocks."

But it was pointless, the girls won by a land side over their competition. That meant the girls and guys were both in the semi-finales.

John turned to face Remy after Marrow declared the girls the winner "You're going against Rogue. You ready for that mate?" John and Piotr both knew who Rogue was singing about

Remy eyed Rogue as she came towards the other x-men. All congratulating her and the rest, she saw him looking at her and quickly turned her head away from him.

"Yeah, homme. Ah'm readah." He got off the stool and faced his band mates.

"Let's rock this bitch."

It was going to be an interesting night.

Next up the Alt vs Lady Sirens!!!!!!!!! The songs here are Face down by red jumpsuit apparatus and Emergency by paramore. Reviews anyone? Cya.


	4. one more band!

Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Next up: The Alts versus Lady Sirens, though were would the fun be if it were only _those_ two bands. As always I do not own anything: the songs, the characters, nothing. What an ego breaker! Let's go…

Remy, John, and Piotr joined the rest of their friends, who were waiting for the next two bands to face off.

Piotr eyed Kitty wearily, but she ignored him turning her attention back to Lance and the music playing over head..

John was eyeing Wanda, smiling a bit in her direction.

"Knock it off Pyro." She warned him, her hands glowing blue.

"Not knockin' on anything luv." He said smiling at the innuendo comment he made. Wanda looked at him disgusted and turned her attention back to the music playing.

Remy eyed Rogue, she was dancing to the music playing with Tabitha.

'Damn me and mon big mouth.' He thought, trying to swallow his ego.

He stepped up to the two girls, "Can dis Cajun step in?" he asked them.

Rogue was about to say no, but Tabitha spoke before she could.

"Sure, see you later Rogue." She told her, giving her a littler wave as she walked over to Berzerker.

"Tab-!" Rogue yelled out, but stopped as Remy pulled her towards him, he was about to slip his arm around her waist but she pulled away from his grasp.

"Chere?" he asked her.

"Lay off Swamprat." She told him making her way threw the crowds towards the bar. It was no use, he was following her.

"Regarder look Rogue, Am desole for what Ah said -"

"When? At the mansion, or back stage?" she asked him her eyes glowing in anger.

Remy blanched, he didn't think she would hear him. Hell he didn't even know she was there!

"Ah didn't-"

She cut him off, "Save it Gambit, Ah don't want to hear it anymore." She walked back into the crowd praying he wouldn't follow her. He didn't, instead he just sat down on the stool, sulking.

'Baiser Fuck'

"And now for our last two bands. First up the _Queens_." Morrow mockingly bowed as she left the stage.

For a while nothing happened until they heard something from above. Everyone looked up as six girls were hanging off the bells that were suspended from the ceiling for decoration. Each had bizarre hair color: green, purple, bright fire engine red, almost white blond, rainbow, and one had skulls pinned on to her spiky jet black hair.

"Show offs." Mumbled Wanda.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

The girls using there powers floated on to the stage. Each wearing a whole lot of nothing. Wanda looked around at the boys reaction. 'Why I'm not surprised?'__

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  


Kitty looked around, was it her imagination or did all the guys in the club seem to be… hypnotized or something? Even Scott looked out of it.

_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Tabitha scoffed, as much as she like pop, this was a freakin rock band contest.

"You're not are real band unless you play an instrument!" she yelled out.

She got shushed. __

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Every guy looked like they were in a daze, hell Piotr looked like he was in a daze, and he never liked girls who dressed inappropriately. 'Somethang is definitelah up here.' Thought Rogue as she looked back at the girls again. __

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

ALL of the boys in the audience dog whistled and applauded for the six girls, each blew a kiss to the crowd and scurried of the stage. Needless to say most, if not all, the boys dates were pissed.

As the boys cheered, Wanda crossed her arm over her chest and breathed out: "What the freaking hell was that?"

"Aw come on luv, they were good." Reasoned John, Wanda sneered at him "The only reason you think they're good is because you could basically see them naked with them leaning over."

John eye widened "Yeah, what a sight!"

"Pig!"

Wanda looked to see Alex and Bobby glaring at each other, while Pietro looked uninterested.

She smirked "What's the matter dear brother, girls not attracted to your 'moves'?" she teased. He snorted, and crossed his arms "Alex and Bobby are duking over the green haired girl." He told her simply.

"Not your type?"

"Nah, plus she looks eerily familiar, and not in a good way too." (1)

Wanda just shrugged and walked away.

Piotr shook his head, 'What was that?' he thought as he rubbed the back of head. He felt light headed and dizzy, he looked over at Gambit and Angel who looked the same.

"Dieu! What da baiser happened?" asked Remy to Piotr. He didn't have an answer.

As Marrow introduced the next band, the girls went to the bar.

"What on earth was that?" Kitty huffed as she sat down on the bar stool, Rogue just snorted "Even Scott was salivating, and one eye onlah has the hots for Jean." She said with a look of disgust.

"How the hell did they even get to play? They have no instruments" asked an outraged Tab

"Two of the girls are psychic." Jean stepped into the conversation.

"How-?"

"Never try to probe into the mind of boy whose girl friend is _also_ psychic" Jean said in a matter of fact tone.

"So… basicallah they cheated."

They faced the two bands that were getting ready to be judged by the audience.

"Any ideas on what you girls are going to do?"

The girls group won.

Wanda smiled wickedly "Remember what happened to that singer on SNL?"

They all remembered.

"Shall we shit them up?" asked Tabs with a evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh yes, lets."

-----------next up: shit upped-----this should be good!---------

You have no idea Pi. I would have loved it if they put Lorna on evolution just to see wanda and pi's reaction. You can probably guess the rest of the girls in Lorna's group by their hair description.

Alright, yeah I said alts versus lady sirens. I just had to get this out of the way first. I didn't want a freaking long chapter. Expect them to go head to head soon. I'll update in a few hours or so (if I can finish)


	5. shit upped

As always I own nothing.

"It could be worse."

"How?" Tabs asked Kitty who was stirring her drink with a straw.

"We could be facing a really good slutty band."

Tabs just snorted.

"All set." The two girls turned around to see Wanda and Rogue walking to them.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we talked to Alison, and she said if we think they are cheating then we should prove it." Explained Wanda.

"She didn't lahke them eithah." Rogue sat next to Kitty.

The three bands got onto the stage to decide who would play first.

Wanda spoke up. "We decided the _Queens_ should play first." The girls in her band shook their head in agreement, the boys only looked confused but with a glare from Wanda they shook their heads too.

"Alright" said Morrow as Wanda handed back the microphone "Queens get ready to play."

They walked off and went backstage.

"What the hell was that all about?" John asked them

"The girls are rigging the contest dummy. So we're gonna shit them up." Tabitha told them.

"They were cheating?" Piotr asked them.

"Like duh. Didn't any of you guys like feel out of it while they were singing?"

John and Remy face twisted into a look of confusion and guilt, while Piotr just nodded.

"Thought so, when they get ready to sing Rogue here is gonna use Dorian's power to cut them off."

"Y'dink dis is a bon idea?" Remy asked them "Ah mean what if dey reallah are singin'?"

"What Cajun? Think they have the rahte (right) to charm everyone into voting for them?"

Well chere dey-"

"Could not be cheating? Yah're the one tah tahlk." Rogue spat

"What does she mean?" asked Tabs to everyone else.

"Yall didn't notice the way Casanova here was talking to Marrow? "

The girls nodded their heads

"He was 'charming' her to let them play. They're cheating lahke those tarts!"

"I KNEW IT!!"

"Hey oy take offense to that!" John crossed his arm.

"Alright we cheated, tell yah what we'll help get rid of them if yall don't squeal us out." Remy pleaded with them, his eyes glowing slightly.

"Liar!" Rogue jabbed her finger at his chest.

"Chere, how would yah know ah'm lyin?" he asked smirking

"Yah eyes start glowin when yah lie or when yer two timin someone Cajun"

Remy's face didn't pale.

Wanda just shook her head. "Enough. You guys can help, but you all have to admit you cheated-"

"Yer crazy!"

"Either that or we'll like tell Alison for you guys." Kitty added on

The three boys blanched.

"The ball is in yalls court."

"Fine shilias. We'll do it." John shook Wanda's hand.

"Alright like lets get ready." They took their places.

Rogue tapped on Remy's shoulder. "Je ne suis pas swamprat facile. Souvenez-vous que la fois suivante yah décident de moi charmer." (I am not _easy_ swamprat. Remember that the next time yah decide to _charm_ me.). She walked away and got ready.

Remy could feel her anger and sadness through his empathy.

'Damnez-le' (Damn it)

Why was it she was doing more of the walking away then him?

Morrow stood on the stage once more. "Ladies and Gents, the _Queens"_. The _Queens _stepped onto the stage, each wearing as much as their last performance. The music started behind them.

_Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot & sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby) _

_Ladies let's go (uhh) _

_Soldiers let's go (dolls) _

_Let me talk to y'all and just you know give you a little situation..listen (fellas) _

_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you _

_And I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be on with me _

The girls saw how yet again each male in the club were in a zombie like state. They looked over at Alison who had a disgusted look on her face. "Do it!" she mouthed at them.

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Dont you, dont cha _

"Ew," Wanda turned to Rogue. "Do it, now!" Rogue focused on Dorian's power. The girls watched as each of the guys in the club return to normal. The girls in _Queen_ started to notice too. They looked little panicked. But kept on singing.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) _

_Leave it alone (leave it alone) _

_Cause if it aint love _

_It just aint enough to leave a happy home _

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair) _

_See, I dont care _

_But I know she aint gon wanna share _

_Hmmmm... _

Suddenly the music stopped. The girls were still moving their mouths but no sound came out of them.

The crowd started booing them.

They could see Alison give them thumbs up.

"Rogue..?" Tabs looked her friend.

Rogue just shrugged her shoulders, "Couldn't help it." Kitty stepped next to her. "What?" she asked the Wanda and Tabitha, Rogue was just biting down her lower lip from laughing. Kitty had phases herself through the sound system for the _Queens._

"We all knew they weren't really singing and you guys did say shit them up." She reasoned with them. The two girls just shook their heads.

Everyone watched as Marrow rushed onto stage and took back the microphone from their hands, she gave them to a stage crew.

"Well looks like the _Queens_ decided to be bitches for tonight. That means they're disqualified for cheating. So our two remaining bands come back stage to decide who plays first.

"We had a deal, you guys had to distract the sound crew, now either you all admit it, or we're telling.

"Oh come on luv, cant we all act like adults here?" asked John running his hands through his hair.

"Sorry _luv, _either you rat yourselves out or we're doing it for you." Wanda threatened him.

John hung his head down, "Fine, you win."

"Katherine can we talk?" Piotr stood behind Kitty.

"No." she replied curtly.

"I know that was not right, but please let me explain." His blue eyes cast downed to the floor.

Kitty was resolute, she crossed her arms. "Fine. Explain"

Wanda, Tabitha, Rogue, John, and Remy all stood with their jaw on the floor.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Allison told them, next to her Marrow smiled a bit at the two bands reaction of _The Alts_ being allowed to stay, "They play good, just because they have one less member doesn't mean I'm not gonna let them play."

"But they cheated"

"Not really, they just smoothed talked their way into playing. As far as I'm concern they didn't really cheat or anything."

Alison started to walk away, but she paused and turned around again.

"Hey _Alts."_

John and Remy looked at her. "Yeah?" "Oui?"

"Don't fuck up. I kinda like you guys." She started walking again.

_**Beat**_

"Well…" Marrow paused a bit "You girlies better get ready." Her pink hair bounced a bit a she sped walk the hell a way from the two bands.

"Looks like we still got a chance, Girlies." John teased them.

"You're gonna mess it up somehow." Wanda growled at him.

"We'll see, you ladies better get ready." He and Remy walked away laughing out loud.

Tabitha could see Rogue and Wanda boiling with anger.

"Let's just play and kick their butts. Can we?"

"Dick heads, Come on." Rogue picked up her guitar and led the way.

**Really didn't want a long chapter… so … just read and review…next ch. up _head to head_. The song here: don't cha pussycat dolls and Dorian is that Leech kid from the morlocks. **


	6. head to head

**What you've waiting for: Alts and Lady Sirens go head to head. As always I own nothing. **

The girls were getting set behind the closed curtains; they had less then a few minutes to get set.

Tabitha sat by her drums, twirling her sticks. An idea struck her.

She walked over to Rogue and Wanda who were strapping on their guitars.

"Rogue, Wanda. I got an idea!" she yelled out.

"What is it?"

Tabitha pulled out a pocket knife.

"Stand still." She warned Wanda as she cut a slit on Wanda's black skirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE-?"

"Evening the odds." She replied in a matter of fact tone.

Both girls arched their eyebrows.

"Those tarts gave me an idea." She explained as she walked over to Rogue.

"No way!" Rogue held up both her hands in defense.

"Come on Rogue!"

"No, are yah forgettin' somethang? Poison skin?" Rogue pulled on her long sleeved shirt and long black pants.

"Stand still."

Rogue shook her head.

"_Please_. Believe it will look good. Unless you want to admit to the guys you fucked up."

Rogue eyed her, sighed and then stood still.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Y'dink dah filles will make't?"

John shook his head, grinning. "Nope, you heard what Alison said. She loves us man." He explained.

Remy shook his head, "She aint dah one votin'." He sipped his drink.

John only shrugged, and looked around.

"Where the bloody hell is Pete?"

"Right here."

Piotr walked over to them smiling.

He stood next to Remy leaning on the counter. They just looked at their friend.

"Uh.. mon ami? 'hat got yah smilin'?"

"No reason." He told them simply still smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty rushed on the stage to face an angry Wanda.

"Where were _doing_?" she asked her.

"Um, nothing." She said simply.

Only Rogue noticed that Kitty looked a little flushed.

"Kittah?"

"Don't worry Rogue. I am cool" she told her even though she couldn't stop smiling.

"Alraght."

Kitty did a double take on Rogue and Wanda, "What the hell-?"

"Don't ask." The two girls said in unison

They all took their places.

"I give you the _Lady Sirens_!" Morrow introduced them.

Remy and John could feel their body getting excited.

"Mon Dieu!" he coughed up his drink.

"Bloody Hell!" John stared wide eyed.

Even Piotr couldn't believe it. He knew Tabitha had to be behind the reason why Gambit and Pyro were drooling now.

Wanda had a huge slit on the side of her skirt, and bottom of her shirt was now ripped to reveal her flat stomach. Rogue sleeves were cut from the shoulders down, showing her arms and her black pants had now become shorts, the only coverage for her legs: black high heeled boots that reached to her knees.

All the guys in the audience were whistling with slices showing bits of her legs.

Even Piotr let out a "Wow" getting him glares from Gambit and Pyro.

"Well." He shrugged.

Rogue and Wanda approached the microphone

Everyone started to dance immediately to the songs opening.

_I was angry when I met you  
I think I'm angry still  
We can try to talk it over   
If you say you'll help me out_

Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)  
No need to fight  
Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)  
We'll be alright

This is the noise that keeps me awake  
My head explodes and my body aches  
Push it, make the beats go harder  
Push it, make the beats go harder  


Remy could feel himself sweat and getting _excited_ as he saw Rogue up on stage with the strobe lights hitting her face. '_Merde_' he ran his hand over his face.

_  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
Please don't ask me why  
I want to see you happy  
I want to see you shine_

Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)   
Don't be uptight  
Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)  
We'll stay up all night 

_  
C'mon push it, you can do it  
C'mon prove it, nothing to it  
C'mon use it, let's get through it  
C'mon push it, you can do it _

Everyone in the club was either dancing or moshing, hell even Pyro was dancing with Amara. Gambit looked over the crowd to see Dazzler (Alison) dancing with a couple of guys.

He was still sweating.

'Damnez-la!' (Damn her)__

Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)  
Don't be uptight  
Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)  
We'll stay up all night

Don't worry baby  
We'll be alright  
Don't worry baby  
We'll be alright

Push it  
Push it  
Push it   
Push it  
Push it.

The girls bowed as they received whistles, hooting, shouts and applauses.

"They were good, Da?" Piotr was actually enjoying the fact that _Remy_ was _sweating _for a girl.

Before Remy could respond, John came up.

"We are screwed. What the hell? They got everyone dancing."

Remy just snorted "Y'know yah didn't have t'dance?"

John just shrugged "Amara kept pushing me to dance."

Remy just winced painfully.

"Mate?" he questioned Remy.

"What's wrong with him?"

Piotr just smiled "Don't say _push_."

"Débauché" (Fucker)

Remy got up and led them to the back to get them ready.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Good luck boys." Wanda stood behind John.

"We don't need luck. We're a hell of a lot better than you Girlie."

"Puh-lease. I saw you making goo goo eyes at us and dancing too."

"Amara dragged me! Oy didn't even want -." John was silenced by Wanda putting her finger on his mouth to shush him.

"What ever babe, I saw you looking at me."

John eyes grew large.

"Bye boys."

Wanda led them out.

"Bye Piotr" Kitty gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Katherine."

"_Alts._ You got 10 minutes." A stage crew told them.

"What the bloody hell are we gonna do?" he ran his hand threw his hair.

"We can't play the song, those damn shielas are gonna kick our arses!"

"I know what song to play." Said Colossuses

"Which one."

Colossuses smirked. As did Pyro when he got it.

Gambit put his hands up. "Oh, no. Oh, enfer non!" (Oh, hell no.)

"Come on mate, we gotta!"

"Mon ami, no one is gonna know what we be singin!"

"Gambit, come on!" Pyro pleaded.

Colossuses put a supportive hand on Pyro's shoulder.

"It's alright Pyro, unless our friend Gambit here wants to admit he 'fucked up' to the girls."

Gambit started cruelly to his two _friends_, they knew how to break his ego.

"Ah hate'y." He grabbed his guitar and walked onto the stage.

Pyro and Colossuses just sniggered and followed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yah think the boys will be anah good?"

Wanda just smiled and arched her eyebrows "No."

The curtains opened to reveal the guys. Morrow stood in front.

"Everyone the _Alts." _

_I am an arms dealer.  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care, which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the buisnnes I'm in_

"What the hell are they singing?" Wanda asked.

"Ah have no clue."__

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

I wrote the gospel of giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(pre-madonnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars  
No, more like p-p-p-parties

"Seriously what the hell are they singing?"

Rogue just shook her head and watched as everyone was dancing and moshing to the song. __

This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
Bandwagon's full. Please, catch another

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

"They're not good."

Rogue just pointed Wanda to the direction of the dance floor were …

"TABITHA KITTY, what the hell?!" the two were dancing to the music.__

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose hips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing until your lungs give out  


Everyone sang out.

_  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race_

(Dreams again. Were late)

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

The crowd broke into cheers, much like they did when the girls played.

'This is gonna beh freakin close'

Morrow came up to the stage, as the guys walked off.

"Now for what we've been waiting for; Alts and Sirens come on up."

"This is it." Tabitha joined the Rogue and Wanda and threw her arms around the two girls.

The two bands joined together on stage.

"All right everyone. This is where you all come in. You vote for your favorite, and remember: don't fuck up." Marrow smiled.

"Got it? Lets go." She walked next to the _Lady Sirens._

"If you love the Ladies, then show your love for the _Lady Sirens_."

The club erupted in cheers, whistles, and hoots.

"Well then," she walked over to the guys. "What about the _Alts_?"

Again the club erupted in cheers, whistles, and hoots.

Morrow looked at booth behind the audience where she knew a crew member was measuring the votes. She nodded her head as she got the signal who won.

"Alrighty, you all voted not me."

The girls and the guys were stealing glances at each other.

"And the winner is …"

**Ha! You all have to wait to find out who wins! And guess what? Only two chapters left to this story! Next chapter up: 'friends again?'**

**The songs here are 'Push it' by Garbage (a personal fav!) and 'Arms race' by Fall Out Boy. Reviews? (So who do you think is gonna win?)**


	7. Friends again?

**Been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. As always I own nothing, it would be cool if I did though. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we be worried?" Scott asked over the music.

Jean, Kurt, Bobby, and the rest looked at him.

"Why?"

"Think about it: if the guys lose they're going to be a pain in neck. And you know the girls are going to the brag non-stop. And if the girls lose…"

Bobby looked stiff. "All hell breaks loose." He finished for Scott."

"Right."

Lance edged around them, Amara was first to notice him

"Lance, what happened to your eye?"

On Lance left eye, was a nasty black an blue bruise.

He huffed out, "Let's just say Kitty and I are now officially over."

"Really?!" the younger girl squeaked.

'Down girl.' Jean told her telepathically.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"And the winner is…"

Tabitha swore for a minute there the whole club went silent.

"The _Alts_."

'What?!'

The entire crowd broke into cheers as the Alts bowed.

"Congratulations you guys, not only do you win the 25000 dollars prize, but you guys also get to play the opening at the Dazzler concert." The crowd applauded again.

While the Alts were absorbing their new found fame, the Siren slinked away.

"How the hell did we lose!? Those geeks voted for those losers!? They have no freaking talent. Hell, they shouldn't even have made into the damn contest!" Wanda punched her fist into the wall, Tabitha only blinked at Wanda's little outburst.

"You heard what Allison said, she didn't care. Plus, Marrow did say it was close." She told the pissed off witch trying to reduce her anger.

Rogue watched as the color surrounding fist dissipate, Wanda's face though still looked slightly red.

Wanda felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Come on now, we made it like this far. Didn't we? Besides second place get free tickets to the concert." Kitty told her trying her best to calm down the witch.

"It's not the concert I'm pissed about its-"

"Ooohh luv."

"Oh crap." Wanda banged the back of her head against the wall

She felt an arm go around her waist.

"Oh crap indeed."

Wanda came face to face with a smiling John.

"Ready to admit defeat, baby."

She curled her lips in disgust.

Rogue and Tabitha eyed the two.

"Is there something that you didn't tell us?" asked Tabitha.

John, whose arms were still wrapped around Wanda's waist, looked at the two baffled girls.

"You wanna tell them, or should Oy?"

Wanda shook her head, and felt his arms drop from her waist.

"Beside the bet with you guys, Wanda and Oy also decided to create our own little bet."

"Which was?" Tabitha asked looking at Remy to see if he had any idea, he didn't.

"If you all won Oy would stop talking for a month. If we won, Wanda would have to go on a date with me."

Tab, Remy, and Rogue's eyes bulged out.

"Dieu, no wonder y'be so keen on practicin" Remy laughed.

Rogue crossed her arms and knitted her eyebrows, "Yah agreed tah that?"

Wanda nodded her head in sham "I didn't think we would lose!"

"Wow." Tabitha eyes were still wide open.

Marrows voice took their attention away from the bet, "And now for your listening pleasure, The Alts."

John and Remy eyes went wide.

"Well lovely talking to you shielas, but we gotta play now." He gave a quick peck to Wanda "Oy'll see _you_ later." The two walked onto the stage.

Wanda shivered, and glanced at Rogue and Tabitha who were smiling despite their friend situation.

"What!?" she snapped.

"Nothing." "Nothing" they said in unison before cracking up.

Wanda looked disgruntled, then looked around.

"Where's Kitty?" she asked.

Tabitha looked around. "She was here just a few minutes ago? Think she went back to Lance?"

Just then John came running back, "Have you guys seen Piotr?"

Rogue shook her head, "No, he's missing too?."

"Who else is missing?"

"Kitty."

Remy walked up to John. "Where da hell is Piotr homme?!"

Just then Tabitha who went onto the stage to see if she can find them came back with an amused smirk.

"Apparently John isn't the only one getting lucky." She busted out laughing.

"What does that mean?"

Tabitha cocked her head towards the stage "Go check it out for."

The four ran to the stage to examine the crowd: way back where Kitty and Piotr making out dramatically.

"Whoa" Rogue and Wanda said in unison.

Remy grabbed the microphone "Piotr, get your ass on stage!" he yelled out. Piotr did not move or make any attempt to move. Only thing he did was hold up his index finger to signal 'one minute.'

"Well," John ran his hand over his face "this aint good."

Marrow stood next to them, "It was alright for you to have three, but you guys can't play with only two." She warned them. "If you guys can't find a decent drummer in 5 minutes you guys will have to forfeit."

Remy and John looked at Piotr again. "He's not going to come, is he?"

"Non."

"We're screwed, aren't we mate?"

"Oui"

"Right." John ran his hand over his face again.

"Oh girls..." he called out sweetly walking back to them. "How would you like to help us out?"

"With what?" asked Wanda in disgust. She knew what they were up to.

"Well since my mate and yours are getting lucky. We thought, since we're down a drummer that maybe you guys can...?"

"Help? You? Play in your band? As if!" Tabitha laughed out.

"Come on, dames (ladies). Just help us out. s'il vous plaît (please)"

"Did the Cajun just beg?" Tabitha and Rogue looked at him in disbelief. Rogue licked her lips "Ooh, never thought Ah see the day in where Gambit begs for the girl."

Gambit let out a groan 'She's not goin t'let it go!!'

"Why should we help you? If you guys can't find a drummer then we win." Wanda crossed her arms over her chest, smiling triumphantly.

"Woman!" John yelled out. Wanda just gave him a warning look.

Rogue spoke up, "If it's just Tabitha, then that her choice." She told Wanda.

"Well… not rellah Chere, Pyro here need t'da play da piano t' dis song… so…"

"Yall need all of us?"

Gambit only shook his head yes.

"What were you guys going to do if Piotr was still here?" Wanda asked

"We would have Lance to play the bloody guitar, but _that_ won't be happening." John said begrudgingly.

"Here's the deal, you girlies play with us and we'll give you each a thousand dollars."

The girls all looked at each other and … laughed.

"Yah got tah be kiddin'." Rogue choked out laughing "A thousand bucks each? Half of the 25 grand." She told them leaning into the couch she sat in.

"Half?!"

"Half, credit tah the song, and that little deal with the bikinis? Off. Yah guys will have tah serve them in yahr boxers."

"Your crazy!" John huffed as he walked onto the stage.

"Who's desperate here? Us or yah two?" she asked smugly.

The girls watched as John impatiently tapped his foot. Gambit just rolled his eyes.

"Affaire" (deal) he told her, he tried to shake her hand, but she walked away to grab her guitar.

"WHAT!?"

"Homme, just swallow yah pride, and go wid it." Remy advised him as he clapped the red head's shoulder and walked onto the stage, he could see the color in Johns face slip away. All that money.

Wanda pulled Rogue back before they had to walk onto the stage "Good deal and all, but how come you didn't call off the date?" she asked a bit pissed.

Rogue smiled "Ah would have, but Ah have tah see how that goes." She told her friend. She walked off, with a red faced Wanda following after her.

When the girls got set (Tabitha behinds the drums and Rogue and Wanda holding their guitars, Remy wasn't going to play this time.) it hit them.

"We don't know what song we're playing."

"Yah, you do." Remy informed them.

"How?" questioned Rogue.

"Got it from y'journal."

"Yah what!?!"

Marrow walked onto the stage, and looked at the newly formed band. "Ready?"

"Oui."

She turned back to the crowd "Alright, Ladies and gentlemen. The _Alts_."

Remy stood up to the microphone. And got ready to sing, when he heard John play the opening part.

_A long time ago, we used to be friends  
But I haven't thought of you lately at all  
If ever again, a greeting I send to you,  
Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend._

Remy watched as the audience started getting into the music, clapping and dancing to the beats.

_  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

Come on now, honey,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when you're good to go  
Come on now, sugar,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when.

It's something I said, or someone I know.  
Or you called me up, maybe I wasn't home.  
Now everybody needs some time,  
And everybody know  
The rest of it's fine  
And everybody knows that.

Come on now, sugar,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when you're good to go  
Come on now, honey,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when.

We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends, hey hey

A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh 

He looked at Rogue playing, and something came over him__

_A long time ago, we used to be friends _

He walked closer to her.

_  
But I haven't thought of you lately at all _

With every word he said, he strided closer to her.

_  
If ever again, a greeting I send to you, _

He got really close to her, bending his head a little low to come face to face with her.

He was smiling, while she was scowling.

_  
__Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend. _

With her powers acquired by Magneto Rogue shook all the bells in the club. Her anger and annoyance at him still obvious. They rang, scarring the audience and snapping Remy out of starring at her.  
_  
We used to be friends a long time ago. _

Slowly he backed away from her smirking

_  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends,  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh _

The crowds erupted into cheers as the band acknowledged the crowd.

ONE LAST CHAPTER LEFT. J

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the best. The song here is called 'We used to be friends' from the Dandy Warhols (also the theme from Veronica Mars). Um you should probably listen to it, for the bell scene to make any sense. Reviews anyone? Till next time AH3 out.


	8. play

**Slowly he backed away from her smirking**

_**  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends,  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh  
A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh**_

**The crowds erupted into cheers as the band acknowledged the crowd.**

_Two weeks later…_

**Outside the mansion's ground**.

"You would think she would get over it by now, wouldn't you?" asked Kitty as she rested her head on Piotr chest.

"Da, but Katyn do not forget he did insult her behind her back." He told her, Kitty sighed.

**Inside the mansion.**

"Ah said leave meh alone swamp rat!!" Rogue yelled through the bedroom door.

Remy released a pent up sigh 'Aint no pleasining this woman.'

"Non, I ain't leavin you chere, so y'might as well open dis door." He banged harder on the door. But it didn't help.

"Still no response mate?" Remy turned around to face John with his arm around a scowling Wanda.

"Non, she won't hear moi out." He leaned his back against the door, "Well I don't blame her, after what you said backstage. I wouldn't be so quick to forgive you." Wanda let out a chuckle "Surprised she hasn't killed you in your sleep yet."

Her words didn't help Remy at all.

"Cheer up mate, ice queen there will thaw out sooner or later." John told him, trying the best to lighten his mood

"Peut-être"

Ten minutes later, Remy gave up, he was now sprawled out on the couch.

He was in such deep thought he never heard Ray and Sam calling him.

"REMY!"

"Ce qui?" he was sitting up straight now.

"Dude, we like called you ten times, what's up?"

"Nothing, mes amis."

"Rogue still pissed?" asked Sam with an amused smile on his face.

Remy flinched a bit "Sort of, just don't know how t'win her back."

"Dude, did you even have her?" Ray asked as he pushed Remy's leg to sit next to him.

Remy ignored that question "Y'two got any bon ideas in how t'get Rogue t'talk to moi?"

"Well let's see." Ray began in a mocking voice "You called her easy, talent less, a wan bee, you said she was weak and to top it off you said pretty shitty things about her powers" he counted off on his fingers.

Sam sat down on Remy's other side. "Knock it off Ray, anythang we can do tah help?"

Remy ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Non, but t'anks anyway Canon." He stood up to walk out when an idea struck him.

He turned around to face the two boys.

"You garcons wouldn't know how to play instruments would you?" he asked them.

**The next day.**

"Hey Rogue feeling better?" Wanda asked as she saw her goth friend walk out of her bedroom.

"Yeah, kinda." She answered raking her fingers through her hair.

"Good because there's a surprise waiting for you outside. Come on."

Rogue didn't have time to respond as she was being dragged towards the backward by Wanda.

Once outside Rogue saw the everyone waiting for something.

"Whats goin' on?"

John smiled at her "Just wait shelia."

A mini make shift stage has been set up, Rogue watched as Sam sat himself down behind a set of drums and Ray picked up a guitar and stood in front of the mike.

"What's happ-?"

"Just like wait Rogue."

Rogue was stopped from continuing when she saw Remy stand in front of Ray and Sam with a guitar strapped around him and holding up a microphone stand.

Once everything was plugged in and set, Remy turned to the both of them.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." They replied in unison.

Sam kicked it off with the drums.

Rogue watched as Remy began to sing

_Your mutant powers are the only thing that stands between you and me one touch I won't amount to much just a little kiss when our eyes meet_

_Rogue I love you always thinking of you every word indeed is true_

Rogue felt her cheeks flame as Remy and Ray began to sing the chorus.

_Totally helpless so very hopeless yes its true pretty x-men rogue I love you pretty x-men rogue I love you pretty x-men rogue I love you pretty x-men rogue I love you pretty x-men rogue I love you_

Ray began to sing this time

_You're always hanging out with wolverine couldn't you find some time for me Gambits tired playing cards on fire don't you know Scott's in love with Jean_

Rogue could feel the heat burning from her face as Ray and Remy began to sing the chorus again

_Totally helpless so very hopeless yes its true pretty x-men rogue I love you_

_rogue I love you always thinking of you every word indeed is true totally helpless so very hopeless yes its true pretty x-men rogue I love you pretty x-men rogue I love you pretty x-men rogue I love you pretty x-men rogue I love you pretty x-men rogue I love you._

The song finished with applause coming from the audience.

Remy jumped of the make shift stage and approached Rogue slowly, her face was still red.

"Well chere, y'forgive dis Cajun?" he asked her.

It felt like forever instead of a few seconds for Remy and the rest when Rogue didn't respond.

"Yah reallah meant what yah said? That yah love meh?" she asked meekly.

Remy put both his hands on her shoulders "Course I do chere, I'm sorry for what I said. It was stupid, I was stupid." He gave her shoulders a little squeeze.

"Rogue?"

She looked up at him, and surprised the hell out of him and the others when she hugged him.

"You're forgiven Cajun." But before Remy or anyone could respond…

"Just one more thing though."

Remy gulped "What dat be chere?"

She smiled "I love you too."

-----------------------

Finished. Song by smoochknob.


End file.
